pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Feige
'Feige '''was a Jack Black's pet chicken that appeared in his and Felix's non-canonThe stream takes place in a back-up copy of Broland, and thus is considered as non-canon to Felix's main MINECRAFT EPIC series. stream. He was named after Kevin Feige, president of Marvel Studios. Unfortunately, he was killed by PewDiePie with TNT and was never able to fully grow up. Feige Feige was a baby chicken that spawned from an egg that PewDiePie threw at Jack Black during their battle. Pewds gave him to Jack Black on a lead as a sign of peace, after which Jack gave him the name Feige. Him and Sven were shown to be fond of each other, as they were sitting together at the backyard of the Water Sheep Church. Death Shortly after he is given to Jack Black, Feige goes inside Felix's chicken farm with his fellow chickens, only for Felix to kill the other chickens with an axe, as Pewds plans to kill him with TNT. While Jack is distracted, Felix places blocks of TNT near Feige and blows it up, killing both Feige and Jack. Legacy After that Pewds brought Jack Feige 2. Feige the Second became a successor of original Feige, but was almost immediately sacrificed to Water Sheep. In Part 20, Felix sometimes calls chickens Feige in the canon world of Broland. Feigi In the main universe, Pewds moves to his summer house after accidentally killing Sven's BF and found another Feige, this one was named differently from his alternative universe version, instead of being named Feigi. He also seemed to love PewDiePie (since he tried to give Felix his flower, baked him a cake, and tried to cure him after Felix ate a raw chicken) and said that he was Water Sheep's messenger. At first, PewDiePie dislikes Feigi, torturing Feigi using various methods. The first method was PewDiePie putting Feigi in a boat with an End Rod (attached to a sticky piston) continuously tick Feigi's butt. But Feigi didn't seem to dislike it, in fact, he even wanted Pewds to make it better, Pewds said Feigi was "sick". he second method is him tiding Feigi to a fence and made a Redstone contraption of bells (after stealing 3 from the villages) to make the bells continuously ring. But Feigi said he wasn't annoyed, and said that the "song" is popping and it is the new Alicia Keys. The third method is Pewds tiding Feigi to a higher point. At first, Pewds failed to tide him higher since the poll that he made and the position of the fence he put was too low, but Feigi encouraged Pewds to try better next time, but Felix was still annoyed. Pewds attempted to try a second time, which successfully tied Feigi, making Feigi hanging in mid-air. But Feigi told Felix that his dream of being to fly has come true. Pewds angrily shouted: "Damn it!". Pewds decided to make Feigi further suffered by lightening up the netherack on fires. But again, Feigi wasn't annoyed, saying that his feet were cold. Pewds, more aggressive this time, screamed: "God, damn it!!". When Pewds entered his house to do something, and when he exited, Pewds noticed the nether racks on fires in the adjacent areas and assumed that Feigi did all of that. The fourth and final torturing method that Felix brought up to Feigi was him bringing Feigi up to Felix's newly renovated and much taller summer house with a rope. Felix then jumped off the house with the Elytra, mocking Feigi in the process (Possibly because Felix doesn't know that chickens cannot die from falling). But when Felix jumped down, he noticed the earlier netheracks that are on fire near his house, and it is actually a sentence. Which read in order "I love you", Pewds finally realized his wrongdoings and will do anything for Feigi from then on. Unfortunately, it seemed that all Feigi's loving demeanors were to trick PewDiePie into giving him a diamond that turned him into a giant goose (Feige=Dolan Dark?) and immediately went to kill him. Turns out, Feigi was actually an assassin sent by Water Sheep to kill Felix. However, Pewds managed to kill Feigi before he could cause any more damage and genuinely felt remorse over Feigi's death. Actually, Feigi survived and hid under the church of Water Sheep, directly under where a new council would be. Pewds overthrew The Council of Water Sheep, and replaced it with The Council of Beet. The Beet Council was even more corrupt than The Sheep Council (Who was hinted to be slightly corrupt beacuse of an Evoker), trying to have multiple beets in Pewds's farm and being one of the two killers of a sheep named Jim. At the end, The Beet Council tries to have Felix kill his new friend, Flip Flop. He refuses and The Council goes mad. While he rescued Flip Flop, he saw a underground stairs. After landing on the end, he sees Feigi on his throne, revealing himself to be pulling the strings of The Council of Beet. Quotes Note: Feige had not been given a voice, so the following are quotes of PewDiePie and Jack Black talking to, or about him. * "''Dude, that is the sweetest gift anyone's ever virtually given me." (Jack Black's reaction to Pewds giving him Feige. * "You can name him, you can do whatever you want with him, he's all yours." "Aw man, I will name him Feige." "That is the perfect name." '' * "''Feige is everything to me." (Jack Black after being asked how much Feige means to him). References Category:Minecraft Category:Chickens Category:Animals Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Deceased